1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image processing apparatuses separately store therein images acquired from image-scanning apparatuses and correct the stored images.
For example, JP-A-2008-283494 discloses an image processing system and a technique in which meta-data of an image determined as an abnormal image by image determination is stored and an image needed to be corrected is displayed based on the meta-data.
JP-A-2005-251165 discloses an image processing apparatus and a technique in which the image processing apparatus stores therein images before being edited, editing parameters, and edited images and, when an image edited based on the editing parameters is displayed, compares the editing parameters with the parameters in the stored image, and displays the stored edited image when the parameters are equal to each other, or displays the stored image before being edited when the parameters are different from each other.
JP-A-2006-209543 discloses an image editing apparatus and a technique in which the image editing apparatus records an original image and processing history thereof so as to efficiently correct the image.
The conventional image processing apparatuses (e.g., disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Publications), however, have problems in that they do not correct images while efficiently operating image-scanning apparatuses thereof because scanning of new images can be initiated only after image processing or image correction currently underway is complete. As a result, the conventional image processing apparatuses do not fully exhibit their performance even if the image-scanning units thereof have excellent performance.